The Right Way
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ NejiTen ] Tenten has been avoiding Neji for quite a while, she goes training with Lee instead. Determined to find out why, he cornered her one day. What answer does the weapon mistress gives?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I want to own Naruto, but I just can't. Tee-hee.**

**Dedicated to all NejixTenten lovers out there. **

o-x-o

**THE RIGHT WAY**

o-x-o

**Chapter 1**

**Avoiding Him IS Hard**

Tenten looked around her, making sure that all targets were put correctly on the correct places.

"Yosh!" She grinned at Lee, who was sitting peacefully, watching her, on a bench, "Check this out!"

She stepped forwards, leaped from her ready stance and threw all kind of weapons: shurikens, kunais, spears, and swords, to the targets. Having nearly one hundred percent accuracy, her weapons jabbed right on the middle of the target, leaving Lee cheering. "Wow, Tenten! You sure have enough flames for our lovely youth training!"

Tenten smiled. A soft smile, that's what. She put her hands on her hips as she said, "Now after warming up, let's get the sparring match on, Lee!" She instructed energetically, and Lee stood up, getting into his battle stance. Tenten skipped away from him, readying her weapons.

Just as Tenten got the urge to blow all of her weapons to Lee, a certain boy happened to approach their place. That boy was the one and only Hyuuga Neji. Or should I say, _THE_ Hyuuga Neji.

"Hello, Neji!" Lee greeted cheerfully as the Hyuuga walked to them, "Isn't today a splendid wonderful day for training?"

"..." was all he gave as reply. Neji turned to Tenten, who was now arranging her weapons skillfully. "... Tenten..." He muttered, "I thought yesterday you said that you are too tired to be training today?"

It was more like a statement than a question.

Tenten grinned half-heartedly, avoiding eye contact with the Byakugan user. "Yeah, but I figured out that I'm fine..." She replied hastily, "So I came to train with Lee."

"I see..."

An awkward silence.

"Then shall we, Tenten?" asked Lee, breaking the silence, although he was being insensitive. Tenten exhaled her breath and skipped backwards. "Okay."

Neji stepped away and sat on a branch while Lee and Tenten get the sparring match on. It was strange, he thought as he kept his eyes to his teammates, but Tenten seems to be busier these days.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud "Hayah!" that came from Lee. That boy was running around in circles, like there was no tomorrow anymore. Neji turned to look at Tenten. The weapon mistress looked greatly annoyed, and strangely uncomfortable.

"Lee, we're not finished!" She shouted, and Lee came prancing to her, kicking and punching randomly in process. He tripped just when he arrived in front of his female teammate.

The girl shook her head in disapproval. As Lee stood up, she practically yelled, "What's wrong with you, Lee!"

Lee grinned happily. "I'm too happy that we are ALL HERE TO CELEBRATE THE DAYS OF YOUTH!"

"No, we're not. We're having a spar match, remember?" Tenten interrupted his happiness.

"But the days of youth-!" Lee protested, and five shurikens flew to him, which he dodged easily. He stared at Tenten hard and long. She returned the look with a glare, "Now you're serious?"

Lee readied himself as he ran to Tenten. The weapon mistress looked calm and impassive, just un-Tenten-ly that Lee stopped right in front of her again. "Let's celebrate our days of youth, Tente..." He was just about to begin, when five shurikens were threw at the unready him, sticking him on a tree straight from Tenten's position.

The girl sighed and gathered her weapons, then stepped to Lee, who was really stuck to the tree. "I shouldn't have been training with you, then, Lee." She said sharply, "I'll find Shikamaru to train with me tomorrow."

Oddly enough, friendship has started to bloom between the two ever since they met at the markets a few months ago. They were not best friends, but if it was for training, Shikamaru had always agree, even though he never stopped saying, "How troublesome." to Tenten.

"You can train with me." A cold, manly voice interrupted. Without even looking back, Tenten knew that it was Neji. She turned and faced Neji. "You train with Lee." She said, more like an order than an advice.

Neji stared at Tenten, a little confusion heading to his brain, but he didn't show it. Oh, the emotionless Hyuuga wouldn't even think of showing it, so he gave nothing except a short "Hn." as a reply.

"I'll be off." Tenten waved goodbye and walked away, leaving Lee stabbed to the tree and Neji silent, thinking.

_What was that?_ He thought, _was Tenten avoiding me? But why?_

"Neji, hey, Neji." Lee called, interrupting his thoughts, "Since Tenten put too much power in her blow just then, I can't get free without ruining my clothes."

Neji stared at him quizzically. "..."

"Help me." Lee stated, and Neji did.

Neither of them -Lee was too dense, and Neji was practically too occupied by his thoughts- noticed that Maito Gai was peeking behind a tree, one kilometer from their spot, grinning wildly. "Oh, the beautiful days of youth!" He whispered to himself as he vanished.

o-x-o

**Knock! Knock!**

Shikamaru sighed. _Now who was going to bother my peaceful day?_ he thought grimly as he walked to the door and opened it, only to reveal a seventeen years old weapon mistress there. "Oh. You."

"It's me." Tenten replied huffily.

"What dya want?"

The girl looked a little hesitant, but she quickly replied, "I need you to train with me tomorrow, Shikamaru." She said, "Please. It won't be boring."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru answered as he stretched himself. "Why me?"

"No reason."

"Then go with Neji." The shadow boy replied, "I wanna play cards all day, you know."

Tenten shrugged, and she looked at Shikamaru hopefully. The boy looked at her with a 'how-troublesome look and asked, "Is there something between you and Neji?"

"No."

That was to hasty for a reply.

Shikamaru eyed Tenten suspiciously. "Oh, whatever."

"Then, tomorrow, 5.30 AM, meet me at the training grounds..."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru interrupted before Tenten even finished saying her sentence.

"... Or else." She finished, readying shurikens between her fingers.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Okay."

"Thanks."

"You're troublesome, you know that?"

"Yeah." Tenten nodded, "Then, goodbye."

With that settled, she leaped out from his house, and quickly vanished between the people in the streets.

o-x-o

Very early in the morning, Tenten went out of her house, thinking that she will have a good walk around Konoha first before training with Shikamaru.

As she exited the gate, she noticed that a certain boy was there, standing with a cool expression on his face. It was, as you may have already guessed, Neji.

Having a faithful good instinct, Neji noticed that Tenten was there, staring at him. "Hey." He greeted casually and took a step forward, as Tenten stepped backwards instead.

"Why are you here?" She asked flatly, obviously avoiding Neji's eyes.

"I want to talk to you." The Hyuuga prodigy replied coolly, as he walked closer to Tenten.

The weapon mistress shook her head wildly. "Sorry. Got no time." Seeing a disbelieving expression on Neji's eyes, she quickly reasoned, "Shikamaru will be waiting for me at the woods."

"Oh."

A very awkward silence.

"Then, I'll be going." Tenten said nervously as she walked away. "Bye, err... Hyuuga."

Hyuuga? Neji winked as he watched his female teammate walked away. She called him Hyuuga? _Now, what did I do wrong?_ He turned, wanting to stop Tenten, but the girl seemed to have vanished.

He frowned as he walked away. _Why do I even care, anyway?_

Meanwhile, Tenten walked -no, she practically ran- to Shikamaru's house. She had made up a reason to Neji just then, and knowing him, he wouldn't buy it.

She knocked on the door anxiously, and the door opened in about five seconds. It was Shikamaru's mother. "Shikamaru, your girlfriend is here!" She said, making Tenten more anxious at that right thought. She heard Shikamaru sighed grumpily as he appeared to the door.

"Mom, Tenten is not my girlfriend!" He protested, and his mom left the door as soon as he approached Tenten. "So, why are you here now? It's not 5.30. Yet."

"Please start now." Tenten pleaded, exhausted. "I've made a huge mistake."

"Oh?" Shikamaru yawned. "How troublesome."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The weapon mistress said irritatedly, "Then let's go."

Without waiting for Shikamaru's answer, she dragged him away from his house. "Oi, Oi, Tenten..." he protested, but the girl made no respond.

Shikamaru sighed. _Girls, **are** troublesome_.

They arrived at the woods, and Shikamaru laid himself under a tree. "I'm lazy." He declared, and Tenten kicked his side. "Wake up, fool. We'll train. Nah, I mean, you train me."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

Tenten grinned. "I told you, it won't be boring." She said. "Let's play Shougi."

Shikamaru leaned up, looking shocked. "Shougi?" He repeated, a little worried. It was not often when a girl asked him to play Shougi. Worse, it's _Tenten_ who did. Tenten, the weapon mistress, who loves training as she loves chinese food! It was a little unbelievable. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine."

Shikamaru sighed. "Now that you're acting weird," He said, "I was beginning to get really curious about what happened between you and Neji."

"This has nothing to do with him!" Tenten shrieked, looking flushed all of a sudden. "It's only... Shikamaru, since when do you care about these things?"

The boy grinned. "It's troublesome." He pointed out, "But Temari told me that troublesome things are worth it. Sometimes, though." He added hastily, making Tenten laughed half-heartedly.

Silence.

"So?" Shikamaru broke the silence. "Do you have any intention in telling me?"

"How come you and Temari got together?" Tenten replied with a question, having changing the subject sharply. Shikamaru sighed. "Is it that weird?"

"Nah. You make a good couple."

"I know. You and Neji too."

"Why always him?" Tenten asked desperately. "Why always Neji?"

"Do you prefer Lee, then?"

"No, but why Neji?" The weapon mistress looked enraged that Shikamaru even felt a little scared of her actions. "I mean, right. Neji's cool, calm, and collected, but he's... Oh, screw that! Why him?"

Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a while - an expression he hardly ever shown - and answered, "Well... maybe it's because you love him."

"I do not!"

"Really?" The shadow user looked surprised. "But you two looked like it..."

"WHAT?" Tenten pulled Shikamaru's shoulders and shook him violently, "We do not! WE DO NOT, OKAY? Oh, geez!"

Shikamaru grinned. "Okay, okay, you do not look like a couple." He said, freeing himself from Tenten's hands. "Don't get so violent, okay? But you do look like you love him."

"I so do not!" Tenten screamed, grabbing Shikamaru's collars, but the guy cleverly dodged it. "Geez! Why do you say that?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Now, Tenten. It's pointless to hide your feelings from me." He grinned. "I can see it."

"You can't see something that doesn't even exist!" The girl said energetically, "Now let's just put off the topic and started training!"

"It's still Shougi, right?" Shikamaru grinned as he pulled out a board of shougi from his bag. "I happened to bring this thing with me."

"Okay." Tenten answered and settled down, even though she looked uncertain. After a while, they were both too occupied with the game to notice that Hyuuga Neji was standing not far away from them, clearly listening to every word they said.

And neither of them noticed that he was wearing a very cold expression in his eyes.

o-x-o

**Shougi: **Japanese chess.

o-x-o

This is my first shot on NejiTen - also my first fic for Naruto, and it will consist of two chapters. It will not be long, but I tried to write it lightly so that it would bring no heavy effects… if you know what I mean.

And thank you to all who reads this. Please review and tell me what I should do to improve this piece of writing!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Really! If I did, it will be Naruto who betrays Konoha, and not Sasuke. Neji will be the main character! (evil grin). Screw me, anyway!**

o-x-o

**To All Reviewers**

Thanks for the review! You gave me a reason to continue this story!

o-x-o

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Talk, A Question, and A Punch**_

o-x-o

"Sakura-chan, would you please train with me?" Tenten asked hopefully. She was already around the tenth person she asked to train with her today, but all people seemed to be very busy. And Tenten meant all: Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Naruto –she even stopped by Sasuke's house, and the answer was still a perfect **NO**.

This pink-haired girl, even though she's more talented in medic than battle, was Tenten's last hope.

And when Sakura looked a little surprised yet uneasy, she sighed heavily. "Okay, I'm off then."

She turned to leave, just to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Sakura.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "I have an appointment to watch Naruto and Sasuke-kun's spar match."

Tenten laughed, although half-heartily. "It's fine. Then, goodbye." She walked slowly outside Sakura's house, trying her best not to show her disappointment.

Why does everyone seem to be busy? And again, why today? Her cheeks reddened in fury. Was this some kind of joke or what? _If anyone couldn't train, just train yourself! Goddammit, Tenten! You could do this yourself!_

She made her way to the public training grounds, grumpy as ever, and started to throw shurikens and kunais randomly everywhere, making some lower ninjas afraid, but nonetheless said nothing to the now Chuunin weapon mistress. When someone launched an arrow to her, she dodged it perfectly with her feet and continued her job.

She kept throwing her weapons randomly until a hand stopped her. Again.

"Lee." She pointed out flatly. "Why are you here?"

"It's dangerous to do that, Tenten." The youthful guy replied, "It'll be better if you just throw all of your weapons to the targets over there right, Tenten?"

"Why do you care?" Tenten asked angrily. "Now, why are you here? To train?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then go away!" Before Lee even finished his sentence, Tenten had threw her especially sharp daggers at Lee, sending the boy away from the training grounds. Now she was alone.

She turned towards the targets, and leaped closer to them, throwing a kunai every step she took. This time, her ability yet her accuracy failed her. Greatly. All of her kunais were stabbed anywhere but the middle of the targets, which was, of course, her target. She narrowed her eyes as she picked up all of her weapons, greatly cursing herself.

She tried twice more, and still she failed miserably. At last, the weapon mistress took a step back and forcefully let herself sat, leaning on the tree. She looked at her weapons grimly as she tested their sharpness. Nah, they were just fine, since she had just sharpened them three days ago with the knife Neji bought for her birthday present at the markets, when they were walking together.

_Neji._ That name suddenly dawned on her.

This year, he remembered her birthday, and he didn't forget to wish her a happy birthday. He even _bought her a present_: a sharpening knife, that is. She took the knife out of her pocket and slowly examined it. It was sharp enough to cut a tree in one powerful blow.

"What the hell is wrong with me...?" She whispered slowly, observing the knife as her mind wandered off. "Oh, for crying out loud, Tenten! Pull yourself together and get up!"

She stood up, and readied her shurikens once more. As she closed her eyes and focused, a certain cold voice brought her back to reality.

"I don't know you have a habit to talk to yourself."

Her eyes snapped open. "Ne-Neji!" She was surprised to see her genius teammate leaning on the tree that was supposed to be her next target.

"What are you doing here, alone?" The calm prodigy asked coolly as he stared hard into Tenten's brown eyes, trying to figure out what was she thinking. As the girl avoided eye contact, he was getting suspicious.

"Err... Anoo... it seems like everyone are busy, so I have no partner to train." Tenten quickly said, "But since I have no concentration today, I'm going home."

"I'll walk you home." The taller boy said as he rose up. Just as Tenten opened her mouth to protest, Neji shook his head. "I insist."

"Fine." Tenten replied, placing her hands on her hips as she stormed away from the trees, out of the training grounds. The Hyuuga boy followed her as he hid his calm but knowing smile.

"You've been avoiding me." Being the cold Hyuuga prodigy he always has been, he said it calmly and straightforwardly, almost like saying, "Yesterday, I saw leaves on a tree."

Tenten stopped walking and turned to face Neji, even though still avoiding eye contact. "I haven't!" She answered in horror.

"Well, why?" Neji asked, completely ignoring Tenten's words. "You can't really lie, you know that?"

"I'm not lying!" Tenten protested as her face reddened terribly.

"When you lie, you're red." He observed, still with his cool pose.

"I'm not lying, you fool!"

_Whoa_. Neji examined the expression on his female teammate mutely. It was the first time she has ever called him a fool, he realized. Tenten never call anyone a fool. At least, not him.

"Tenten..." He shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry." He said louder. "Listen, I don't know what did I do wrong, but I just... hate it when you avoid me, kay?"

Tenten looked surprised, but before she had a chance to reply, Neji had already continued his words, "So do you forgive me?"

The weapon mistress bit her lip. She can sense the uneasiness Neji feels, and she felt greatly uncomfortable because this was the first time she saw the prodigy being uneasy.

"No." She replied.

"..." was all Neji had given as a reply. He shook his head a little. "Okay, then."

"Wait, Neji."

_She called me Neji_, the genius thought as he turned back to face Tenten. The girl looked a little nervous as she parted her lips and said, "I mean, no, I can't forgive you, since I'm not mad at you." She bit her lip again, "I'm the one who needs to be sorry."

"..."

"I... have been acting a little weird these days..." She stated, "It was just because..." She stunned and stopped, as suddenly her face got very, very red. Neji, realizing this, blushed too without knowing why.

"... Because?" He tried to help, but his effort failed miserably because Tenten seemed too flustered to open up. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell." He said grumpily as he turned away.

"Wait, Neji."

Tenten stopped him again, but she still seemed too flustered to speak, so Neji decided to wait. Somehow, this time he agreed that Shikamaru was right - girls **ARE** troublesome.

"I realized..." Tenten began, and Neji started to listen carefully, since the reason may be very big -Well, it even made Tenten avoided him, right?-. "... that you're a boy." she finished, feeling the heavy burden being lifted up from her shoulders.

But it was now Neji who felt a burden had thrown itself at him. He felt confused. "Tenten," He began, and the girl looked at him cheerfully, "I'm **always** a boy."

"Yes." Tenten agreed, "You are."

"Why do you avoid me, then?"

"Told you, it's because you're a boy!"

"I think it's not only that." Neji pointed out sharply. "So?"

"It's…" The weapon mistress looked hesitant again. In her head, a battle was held.

_I can't say that I felt very weird when I'm around him, right? That my heart started to beat faster and my cheeks will get hot? No, I couldn't! He'll think I'm ridiculous!_

_What if he didn't?_

_Nah, he will! I just know it!_

_Haha! How do you know, you stupid airhead? You realized that he is a boy only for less than a week, how could you understand his manly side?_

_But he's **Neji**-!_

_And **he's a boy**!_

_You probably **like** him!_

_Nah, it's not true! You **love** him, stupid!_

_Ooh, like Shikamaru said?_

_That's the word!_

"Tenten?" Again, the Hyuuga prodigy interrupted her thoughts, zapping her back to reality. "So?" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently.

"Nah, it's... nothing." She said as she felt a pang of pain on her feet. She looked down in horror as she felt the pain increased every moment. It looked like she sprained her ankle while dodging the arrow just then. She lowered her body and touched her ankle gingerly, massaging it carefully. "Ow!"

She exhaled a breath, slowly cursing herself. If this was the case, she can't walk. She can't even stand up! She observed it once more – a bruise was stamped to it.

Neji studied her feet carefully. "It can't be helped." He sighed as he leaned down and picked up Tenten from the ground. The girl shrieked. "Neji, put me down!"

"..." The Hyuuga genius muted as he began to walk as he carried Tenten on his back.

Tenten blushed furiously, but she didn't try to break free or anything. She stayed completely silent as she stared at Neji's back.

"Tenten..."

The sudden call made her shocked. "Yes?"

"Don't stare at me like that."

"O-oh, right! I'm sorry."

"..."

"..."

"Hey... Tenten."

"Yes?"

"We're not done talking."

".. Oh, sure!" She blushed furiously. _Stupid_, she cursed herself, _why do you feel nervous, right now?_

Neji turned back to face Tenten, and as he realized that their faces were so close, he turned away and blushed a _teeny_ little bit of red. "Well, so why?"

"He?"

Neji chuckled. "Air headed." he said, a little smile appearing on his lips.

"Hey!"

"But still, the question." The Hyuuga calmly said, without realizing that he was putting Tenten at the end of her confidence. The girl shivered slightly. "Well..." She started, but bit her lip at the end.

"Well?" Neji turned back again, looking directly to Tenten's earthly eyes, ignoring the fact that their lips were inches apart. He stopped on a park and said, "We won't be going anywhere until you answer."

"... Fine..." Tenten answered, though a little hesitantly. She stuck out her tongue at Neji as she secretly pulled out a pair of shurikens between her fingers.

The Hyuuga prodigy interrupted. "Now, don't put any attempt to pin me to the wall or something like that." He practically frowned, and Tenten sighed as she jabbed back her shurikens to her pocket. "You have eyes behind your head." She said.

"Maybe I do." He replied calmly.

Tenten frowned.

Neji smirked. "So..?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"You do."

"Oh. Right. You're a Byakugan user. You probably know what's happening inside my mind." Tenten replied sarcastically, suddenly getting angry - more to herself than to the cool-headed Neji.

Neji let Tenten down on the bench, as he sat down next to her. He stared at her sharply, and she glared daggers at him in return. She held up her sprained ankle and massaged it once again as she studied the calm expression on his face. _Damn Neji!_ she thought grumpily, _how could he be this calm?_

"... Yes?" He stared at Tenten. "You're ready to tell me why?"

"Geez. Why does it matter so much, anyway?"

_Yeah. Why does it even matter?_ thought Neji grimly. "Just answer." He said hastily, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

Too hasty for a Neji.

"Neji..."

"Yeah?"

"Actually, I..."

Neji smirked as he noticed the gold sun slowly setting down. He can tell that Tenten wasn't ready to tell him, whatever it was, so he stood up. "Save it for next time." He told the girl as he offered a hand.

"Actually, I'm okay now." Tenten finished as she stood up too, "My ankle got better."

"... That's nice." _I got the wrong idea_.

"Thank you." She grinned. "Now you don't have to walk me home. Anyway, thanks, Neji."

"..." was his reply.

Tenten studied his stoic expression before turning away from Neji. _He is cool_, she thought, _I never should have doubt that._

"Wait." Neji placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder, stopping her. The weapon mistress whirled back and arched her eyebrows quizzically. "Will you train with me? Tomorrow, maybe?"

There was a hopeful expression in the Hyuuga's eyes that Tenten had never seen before. She was stunned. Oh yeah, Tenten was stunned, but nonetheless she answered, "No."

"No?" Neji repeated, confused, even though he hid it cleverly inside his emotionless pale cloudy orbs.

"You heard me." Tenten said, smiling a little, "No."

Neji can't help but furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought we had the problems settled."

"We have." Tenten agreed. "But it's still a no. You could always train with Lee, Naruto, or the other guys, anyway. I know you have never train with a girl but me. Does this lower down your reputation?"

"Whatever." He was far too egoistic that he tried all his might to look as if he doesn't care. He had been dropping signals everywhere, but this girl was far too dense -or maybe he was far too stupid, but that was close to impossible- to notice that he had some certain feelings for her.

Yeah. Feelings. You got me.

"So there." Tenten waved her hand goodbye, but Neji stopped her again. She arched her eyebrows again. "Well, what?"

"Tell me why." The Hyuuga prodigy insisted, but the weapon mistress wasn't going to give it up. Not yet.

"Let go." She said, more like an order than a normal saying. "Hyuuga."

She called her Hyuuga again. Neji blinked, but said nothing in attempt to get the girl to good graces. He simply stiffened his grip on her shoulder, making her eyes glared kunais at him. He stared back at her, and in a moment they engaged into a glaring contest, which Neji practically won.

"Let. Me. Go." Tenten repeated between glares.

"Shikamaru is right. Girls are troublesome." Suddenly Neji said, making Tenten's eyes widened. His eyes were so cold and stoic, but Tenten can simply looked inside it - although, this time she saw nothing. "I saw you with Shikamaru the other day."

"You were eavesdropping!" Tenten practically flinched as she said that. Wait. What was that? **THE** Hyuuga Neji, spying and eavesdropping? Okay, it can be understood if it was for a mission. But doing those crappy spy things on her? "Neji, what are you?"

"I'm human, that's what." He replied coolly.

"I don't mean that!" Tenten said, "Why are you spying Shikamaru and I? You were NOT supposed to be there."

"I just happened to pass by." He was still cool, calm, yet ever so collected that Tenten could not stand him anymore. She harshly struggle herself free, and pointed her index finger at his nose. "YOU! I will take revenge on you one day!"

"Sure." Neji smirked. He seemed to just lose the idea that he's dealing with one of the people who understand him the most. Yeah, Tenten was surely in the list of his 'best friends'. And he never thought that what Tenten just said was more than a mere threat.

It was a **vow** to herself.

With that, Tenten left him, storming down the path as she cursed Neji freely. Neji smirked as he turned away and gazed at the sunset for several moments, and suddenly-

**PUNCH!**

Using all her strength, Tenten punched him on the cheek. Of course, even though his reflex was good, Neji couldn't have thought Tenten would ever punch him - on the cheek, moreover! A bigger part of his brain said that she was his friend. Maybe not now, still.

He glared spears at her, but she seemed to lose all of her respect to him.

"That's for one minute spying!" She snapped sharply as the Hyuuga massaged his sore cheek gingerly. "The next time, it'll be another kind of revenge, Hyuuga! Just you see!"

Obviously, he **didn't** see that coming.

o-x-o

Gomen! I said it'll be two-shots, but I seemed to have written long enough to make it two-shots. It was also that somebody said that it is waaaay too short, so I thought, when I quite have the idea in hand, why not make it a longer story?

Tee-hee… (Sweatdropped). Never mind me.

To people who hates people who changes their mind, forgive me. I will try my best to write a nice story for you all as an apology, so sorry, everyone!

If the characters are OOC, forgive me too. I wasn't exactly them, kay? But tell me where did I got Neji, Tenten, or the others wrong and I'll try my best not to do the same mistake ever again!

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

o-x-o

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! You don't know how much they mean to me... (giggle). **

o-x-o

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Midnight Walk**_

o-x-o

Neji laid his back on the futon, as he closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened it again, cursing himself that he couldn't sleep at this time of the night.

The clock showed 11.52 PM, and if he didn't doze off in the next eight minutes, he wouldn't sleep the entire night. It had been a part of his habit, to sleep before midnight or to not sleep at all.

"Damn it!" He muttered under his breath as he rose from his position. If this keeps going on, he wouldn't sleep a wink till morning. Neji looked at the window and decided to take a five-minute walk around the Hyuuga residence.

As he went out, he was determined that he wouldn't sleep at all tonight.

He walked out of the Hyuuga residence, deciding that taking an 'early' morning walk may do him good when he's training later. As he reached the park, which was not far from the residence, a certain girl happened to cross his mind.

_Tenten. _

She was kind, reliable, and trustable. Neji hadn't put a doubt on her, not even when she vowed to take a revenge on him. She wouldn't hurt him too much, and Neji wasn't that scared of being hurt. Not anymore, now that he was sure that he can rely on people if he lets himself. If she did hurt him, he will endure as long as she came back to her old calm self.

He didn't understand Tenten at all. One moment, she avoids him, but she said that it was not a problem. The other moment, when he thought the problem was at last settled, she seemed to be unforgiving. What the hell has he done wrong, anyway? Neji didn't think that he has done anything wrong - he remembered her birthday, brought her out for a walk on that day, and even bought a present for her.

Or maybe it **wasn't** the problem.

What has Tenten said that makes her avoid him? That he's a **boy**? Neji couldn't help but smirked when this thought dawned on him again. Duh, of course he's a boy! Even though he has long and silky hair, it doesn't mean that he was a girl, right? It's not like he spent hours each morning brushing his hair, his hair had grew that way ever since he was born!

What exactly has made her acted ever so strangely? And worse, why _only_ to him?

Shikamaru was a boy. Lee too. Even Gai-sensei was a boy – or a man, exceptionally. But she never acts that strange to them. She treated them normal, and now she treated Neji like he was abnormal!

But it was too soon to give up, for the standards of our Hyuuga prodigy. Even though he didn't really understand why, he knew he had to get Tenten in good graces with him again. It was just... weird, plainly weird, when she started acting like he was a **boy**, as she said.

_Maybe I'll go ask Shikamaru, but he will say that this is too troublesome_, he thought as he clenched and unclenched his fist, _or maybe even Lee! But if I did ask Lee, he would start lecturing about youths and such. How boring. _

He sighed loudly, and suddenly he felt someone's presence not far away from him. _Was it an enemy?_

He activated his Byakugan and observed the park around him. It was only the woman that haunted his thoughts for several weeks already, counting today.

"Hi, Hyuuga." She greeted cheerfully, like nothing has happened before. Taken aback by her normal –too normal- greeting, Neji could not say anything but a simple "Hn." as a reply.

He was clearly observing her clothes. She was wearing a light yellow sleeping kimono, which made her looked bright at nights.

"... So why are you here?" Tenten asked, "Insomniac? I don't know that you have the same problem as Sabaku no Gaara."

"I do not." Neji cleared his throat, processing every word clearly to his mouth.

Tenten shrugged, but she was practically beaming wickedly as she said, "How about a walk around together? I can't sleep tonight, and the moon is bright. It won't hurt, right?"

"..." was all she could get as an answer, but judging from how long they both knew each other, it was an easy matter for Tenten to recognize which "..." means 'Yes', which "..." means 'No'.

She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him across the park, making their way to the gate of the park. Neji gulped as he noticed the wicked gleam in Tenten's soft brown eyes.

_This is not good_, he thought as he pulled his hand back. Unfortunately for him, just as he thought he was free, Tenten grabbed him again, this time her grip hard.

"Tenten." He growled dangerously, but the weapon mistress seemed to have not heard it. Or she was pretending not to. "Tenten." He tried again, and his effort failed miserably. Again.

She was one of a kind, and he should've used other ways to tame this girl.

Okay, so dealing with opposite genders is **NOT** his forte at all.

It was like giving a very wild and violent lion to someone who hates lions for his life. The lion should've beaten him even before he knew it.

When that idea crossed our genius' mind, he shivered slightly, half-hoping that the girl wouldn't notice. Tenten did notice, but she hid her obvious grin as she dragged Neji with her.

"So..." The girl stated suddenly, making Neji a little surprised, even though he hid it ever so cleverly. Well, hiding his emotions was one of his ability, after all. "You know, Hyuuga, I have something very important to tell you."

Neji blinked, and then smirked due to his own will. A smile was about to approach his lips, but with a little effort he banished the smile. For now. "... What is it?"

"Later." Tenten grinned as he turned to face Neji. Obviously she was having a good time of making this Hyuuga boy nervous. "Hey, let's go to my apartment for a while. It's cold and I wanna drink."

"Whatever."

"Cool." Tenten replied as she continued dragging him along the streets, until they reached her apartment. It was quite a small one, but for a girl who lives alone, Neji would have to say that it was equally sized with Tenten. And more shockingly, it was neat.

Seeing the harsh expression on Neji's eyes, Tenten smiled. "What?" She asked, "Is my apartment that nice?"

"I did not expect you to be so..." The genius took his time, slowly choosing words. Neat? Nah, Tenten was not neat for a girl. She was, in fact, a little clumsy. Girly? Screw that! Tidy? It's almost the same as neat. Screw that too. "... Clean." He finished.

Tenten arched her eyebrows at tilted her head. "Clean?" She repeated, obviously confused. "Well, that was... unexpected."

"Sure." Neji agreed. He also didn't expect that word to appear in his mind, or his mouth to shove that word on. His gaze flew around the room, as Tenten made two cups of hot chocolate in her kitchen. After a few moments, she was sitting next to Neji, both of them having hot chocolates.

"So, back to topic." Tenten grinned mischievously, even though Neji didn't notice her evil grin. "You know that I have something to say to you, right?"

"Yeah..."

Tenten coughed a few times, and Neji eyed her suspiciously.

"It was..." She started, and she tried with all her might to get her face red. _Revenge_, she pondered in her mind as she furrowed her eyebrows, _think of revenge._

Neji silenced, watching her, half-amused, half-nervous. For him, it seemed like there was a battle being held in her mind, which was partly true.

Tenten put her mug of hot chocolate down. She eyed Neji, her heart thumping loudly and her face now really red. _I have to succeed_, she thought nervously, _or I'll be embarrassed. I mean, it's **NEJI**! _

The Hyuuga boy calmly raised his eyebrows, observing her actions with his almost stoic eyes. "Well?"

_It's now or never_, Tenten decided, on her face she wore a determined mask. She scooted closer to Neji, and suddenly flung her unclothed arms around him.

"You know what?" She whispered, almost seductively. The Hyuuga boy seemed a little uneasy, but he did not show it too much. Instead, he stared at Tenten, perfectly calm, as the girl realized that their lips were inches apart from touching.

"What?" Neji asked casually, although his cheeks were getting hot. He didn't seem to mind that their faces were so close. Or if he did mind, he pretended not to. Neji was a clever emotion-hider.

Tenten drew her breath in carefully. She had failed her first step, but there's no way she failed her second step! She smiled as she licked her lips, obviously wanting to make the Hyuuga in front of her nervous, but she succeeded to fail.

"I..."

Neji's eyes were **almost** blank.

"Love..."

An awkward silence.

The Hyuuga prodigy looked uneasy with the word. He shivered slightly, and Tenten grinned as she breath to Neji's ears. She had learnt these steps and memorized them heartily, and there was NO WAY she'll fail in this.

_At least, not this, please_, she silently prayed as she studied the still calm, cool and collected expression on her teammate's face.

He inhaled a deep breath as his eyes were fixed on Tenten's lips, which was taking over his attention for a few moments already. He eyed Tenten's eyes warily, almost trying to make no eye contact. But for this time, he failed to notice that there was a _teeny_ little bit of evilness in her eyes.

"I thought you have something to say." Neji broke the silence.

"I do, and I'm saying it." Tenten replied as she stared at Neji's eyes seductively. "So I was saying, I love..."

This was getting the Hyuuga boy on his nerves.

He drew in his breath and exhaled it slowly, maintaining his composure cleverly.

After all, he was a **genius**.

But in **love**, he was the **lowest** among the geniuses.

"I love..." Tenten began again, taking her time to make the prodigy uneasy. He looked so calm, that Tenten was almost sure that she failed miserably. Again.

If only she knew that inside Neji's mind, a raging battle was being held.

o-x-o

Err, yeah! Chapter 3 finished! It was a short chapter, but nonetheless I satisfied myself by putting this idea down into a piece of writing!

I'm going to take my time and rest before I delivered Chapter 4! (Grinned).

Does this satisfy you? Why and why not? Please review!

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Naruto. Unfortunately, I'm lying to myself. Blah blah blah… I'm in a crazy mood. Never mind me! **

o-x-o

**Authoress Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews I received for the last three chapters! I'll try my best!

o-x-o

_**Chapter 4**_

_**THE Ultimate Plan**_

"I love..."

Neji was trying with all his might not to blush. Tenten was so close to him that their noses practically touched. Neji drew in a breath and exhaled it, slowly gaining his calm composure. He stared at Tenten, who by now had nearly given up on her goal.

She was clearly exhausted, tired by Neji's coolness. He seemed to be so cold that he didn't even notice that they were practically touching! She took a deep breath, and scooted even more closely to Neji, who now had his arms over his chest.

"I love..." Tenten began again_. Damn_ _it, why was it so hard to even spit out THE word?_ "... to make you nervous." She finished, a little nervousness had been taken up her head.

There. She said **it**. Once you know you're dealing with Hyuuga Neji, it's barely safe to nag him and tell him that you love to make him nervous. Tenten gulped, realizing this.

She withdrew to her sitting position, and noticed that the Hyuuga boy she was playing with was staring at her.

"I can see that." He agreed. He cursed in his heart_, Neji, how could you be so naive? She wouldn't say I love you, right?_ He smacked himself mentally as he stared into Tenten's now exhausted eyes. Great thing he was such a collected guy that he only blushed so very little.

Tenten could hardly believe that she failed. She almost succeeded, but the guy was as cold as he was. He didn't even **flinched** when she flung her arms around his neck! He was, indeed, **THE** Hyuuga Neji.

"Well, I'm going home." The boy announced as he rose up. "Goodnight, Tenten. And thanks for your information." He was saying it sarcastically that Tenten was enraged. Again. This boy was slowly driving her mad each time they talk. And she did notice the pattern: each time they talk, she failed, and he succeeded.

She sighed and laid herself on the sofa as Neji left her apartment.

o-x-o

"You _failed_?" Shikamaru grinned when he heard that. He laughed ever so loudly that Tenten can't help it but threw a kunai at him, which he easily dodge, even though still laughing crazily.

He grinned again, and broke into another laugh as he examined the madness in Tenten's eyes. "Kay, don't get angry." He told her quickly, but still he smiled in a mocking way that Tenten threw another kunai at him, which he easily dodged again.

"I don't know you're that stupid." he said, "You followed Ino's words? _Ouch_, Tenten! That must hurt."

"Shut up." Tenten glared daggers at him, her face red of embarrassment. "If you're a friend, help! Don't laugh!" She snapped, and Shikamaru felt silent.

"I can't understand why exactly you want to put him on revenge so badly, still." Shikamaru said, "Isn't it too troublesome?"

"Nah. It'll be worth it." Tenten said assuring, even though now a part of her said that Neji was too cold and too ignorant to be put on revenge. After all, he **WAS** Neji.

"What put you two into a fight, anyway?" Shikamaru asked, and this time it was Tenten who fell silent. She blushed hard, and Shikamaru was getting more and more curious by seeing her red face. "Well?" He demanded, "What is it?"

"I told him one of the reasons why I have been avoiding him." She said, leaning on the sofa. Shikamaru grinned. "Don't tell me you told him that he's a **boy**?" He said, and when Tenten nodded embarrassedly, he burst out laughing, loudly.

"Geez, Shikamaru. Shut up." Tenten ordered as she threw another kunai at him. No wonder Shikamaru always said 'Life is troublesome' when he himself WAS a trouble!

"I... can't..." Shikamaru tried with all his might to stop laughing, but in result his face was so red and he can't stand the glee in his mind that he burst out laughing, louder than before. Again. After a few moments, he fell silent as he examined Tenten's face. "How did he respond to that?" He asked, putting a sincere mask on his face.

"He said that he's **always** a boy." Tenten replied, remembering her conversation with Neji around two days ago. And when Shikamaru laughed again, she snapped, "I don't even know why I bother telling you, Shika, when you laughed like that and you didn't offer a single help!"

"So-rry!" The shadow boy replied, grinning violently, "You know what? All these happenings between you and Neji, assured me that you are the best couple, ever! I can't be surer!"

"I do not ask for that!" Tenten snapped. "I am in the state of confusion, Shika, and if you laugh like this, I don't know how much longer you can stay breathing." She readied her shurikens between her fingers, obviously threatening.

Shikamaru fell silent at once.

"Do you have any idea, Shika?" The girl sighed heavily, covering her face with her hands, "I have lost my pride and dignity in front of him." She was exaggerating, but it sounded true to Shikamaru anyway, as she continued slowly, "I've lost my face!"

"You do not." Shikamaru said, raising his eyebrows innocently, "Your face is still there."

Tenten glared at him, and Shikamaru grinned apologetically. The weapon mistress took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to make herself calm. "Shika." She called in a dangerous voice; "I need you to make up a strategy for me."

"Wh-what?" Shikamaru looked troubled. "Strategy?"

"Yeah. I can't face Neji if this situation continues."

"I suggest that you just tell him you're sorry and that you will hold no more grudges against him. It's troublesome to put on revenges, anyway."

"I never take back my words, and never will!" Tenten declared energetically, but the next moment she was as down as ever.

Shikamaru sighed. "Then how should I help?"

"Tell me what to do!"

"I already did. I said you have to tell him you're sorry!"

"But I am not!"

"Then you have to think yourself, then."

"Shikamaru!"

"What?"

"What should I do?"

Tenten looked so frustrated that Shikamaru grinned wildly again. He never saw his only female best friend being as confused like this. When first he met Tenten and Neji, he thought Tenten had already been influenced by the coldness of the Hyuuga guy, when she actually was livelier than him in reality.

"Well..." He began as he put his hands together; clearly noting to Tenten that he had began thinking of strategies. The girl silenced, letting him to take his time as long as his idea will help her. After all, Shikamaru was a great strategy-maker, there's no doubt to that.

So, as the shadow-user took his time, Tenten also did. She quietly took out a book from Shikamaru's bookshelf and began reading it. It was a book about advanced katanas and how to use them perfectly, which Tenten obviously put an interest into. Once in a while she eyed Shikamaru from her book, but the boy seemed too petrified at his chair.

She browsed through different types of katanas and how to handle them perfectly. This book was killing her precious time, but nonetheless she thought it would be useful.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open at the second she put the katana book back to Shikamaru's shelves. Tenten scooted closer to him, her eyes gleaming expectantly. "... So?"

"I haven't really found any good ideas." He told her, letting her once expectant eyes darkened dangerously. He saw a punch coming if he didn't say anything, so he quickly covered it up by saying, "But... I **think** I had found something that you may use."

"What is it?" Tenten asked him enthusiastically. She looked like she was about to jump up and down to show her enthusiasm.

Shikamaru drew in a breath. "First, tell you what. You have got a serious condition underneath your eyes. Since you don't have any advantages, it'll be hard to do whatsoever. And more, you're also dealing with THE Hyuuga Neji. Beside that, he is almost stoical, so you really have no point on trying to seduce him. Again." He explained seriously.

Tenten smiled. It was obvious that Shikamaru was trying to help her, since he gave a full analysis of her situation right now. But nonetheless she felt angry that Shikamaru had brought up the seducing subject up again. "Hey, it's not my fault that I failed!" She smirked, "Ino said her technique would be useful to anyone!"

"She should have meant anyone that is **abnormal**."

"Are you abnormal, then?"

"I am normal, that's why she always fails when she tried that to me." Shikamaru said through gritted teeth. Obviously he hated that this subject was being brought up. "... You want my help or not?"

"Of course."

"Then shut your mouth about this thing. It's too troublesome."

"Yeah, everything's troublesome to your eyes." Tenten pointed out, half-sarcastically. "So what should I do, Shika-chan?"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, okay."

"Then..." Shikamaru drew in another deep breath. "You could..." He paused, and took a look around the room. Tenten was getting suspicious, so she scooted closer again. "What is it?"

"This is my first time getting into troublesome love problems." Shikamaru declared suddenly. "I'm not talented at it, but if I tried to look from Neji's point of view, he must have thought that you are troublesome."

"He eavesdropped us that day when we're playing Shougi." Tenten told him, feeling hot all of a sudden. "I punched him when he told me that."

"You did?" Shikamaru's eyes were practically gleaming in awe, "When did you know this?"

"The day after we played Shougi."

"And how exactly you knew?"

"He told me. Literally."

Shikamaru placed his index finger on his chin, forming into his new thinking position. He smirked once and eyed Tenten observantly. "Well..." He started, but then stopped again, looking thoughtful. "I guess that explained that, then."

"What explained what?"

"Nothing."

"Shika-chan..." Tenten was practically calling him in a sweet and sickening voice that Shikamaru glared at her, but that didn't made her withdrew. She grinned. "So what explained what? I demand an explanation now."

"That explained why he was so angry and grumpy yesterday afternoon."

"You met him?"

"Not exactly. He was having ramen with Naruto."

Tenten's eyes widened that right second. "Neji?" She practically screamed, "Having ramen? With Naruto?"

"Yeah. Shocking, isn't it? I happened to pass by, and I was shocked too." Shikamaru smirked, "They were talking. Naruto was practically beaming, but Neji looked very crossed. Now I think I know why."

"But Neji... he doesn't... suit ramen!"

"I know." Shikamaru grimaced, "But ramen is food, Tenten, and people need food to live."

Tenten exhaled a breath as she calmed herself down. "And you're telling me he's eating ramen because of my punch? That's impossible!" She said, "Neji wouldn't have been caught eating ramen dead, let alone alive!"

"He was. But I think he is ever so frustrated on your threat that he started liking ramen."

"He never hates them."

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed. "You are dragging me into your problem, Tenten, and this is troublesome. So can we please put this subject away and let me quickly explain my idea?"

"Oh. Right." Tenten looked that she had just been zapped back to reality. Shikamaru looked around his room once again as he pulled Tenten closer and whispered some sentences to her.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" was the words that came out of Tenten's lips when finally Shikamaru let her go. "I can't do that! _They _might kill me!"

"Then don't. I'm only suggesting."

"But I don't know what to do if I didn't!"

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed as he observed Tenten's crazy actions. She was jumping up and down, her eyes shining dangerously as she looked as if she had seen something very, very scary. It was a horror to see her like this, Shikamaru decided in his heart.

Tenten looked at him, her eyes pleading helplessly. "I can't do that." She said hopelessly.

"Well, you have to think of ideas your own, then." Shikamaru shrugged, "I told you, love is **NOT** my forte."

"What should I do?" Tenten asked, more to herself than to Shikamaru. The boy shrugged once more, and this time his shrug brought luck to Tenten. Her eyes gleamed even more dangerously. "I got it now!" She announced happily as she pulled Shikamaru and whispered something to him.

This time, it was Shikamaru who found his eyes widened in horror. "Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm perfectly normal." Tenten told him. She grinned wickedly. "You gotta help me."

"Temari would be furious!"

"She wouldn't. She will think of this as fun. Try contacting her and see what she thinks." Tenten said happily, "I guarantee you that she will think that it will be fine. This is fun, anyway. So, Shikamaru?"

"... I'm... not so sure."

"You have to." Tenten's eyes gleamed dangerously for the fiftieth time today, "Or I will tell Temari about the day after we met in the markets."

"NO!"

"It's your choice."

"... Fine..."

"Cool." Tenten grinned. "Then all you have to do for me is contact him and tell him the plan. I'll be getting ready too."

"How so?"

"I'm going to take a peaceful bath." She told him, grinning fiercely, "Jiraiya's not here. This is a perfect time."

"When I'm having the worse time of my life, you're taking a bath? It's so..."

"Troublesome." Tenten cut him out, "Your pride is the bet. I don't really care, anyway."

"Fine."

Tenten smiled. "Thanks, Shika."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm going now."

"'kay." Shikamaru couldn't seem to believe the bad luck that had dawned on him. And he never thought that Tenten would be the ultimate source of it!

He sighed heavily as Tenten leaped from his bedroom door, leaving him alone. After a while, Shikamaru stood up and went out of his room, slamming his door for closure.

"... Mom, I'm going." He told his mom. "I'll be back in a half of hour."

"It's a rainy day." His mother said carefully. "You hardly go out in rainy days. What happened?"

"Tenten has just come." Shikamaru said, "She brought troubles, and I gotta solve it. See you at dinner."

"Okay."

Shikamaru went out of his house, slapping his forehead mentally. Suddenly he thought that his once nice idea would make the hell breaks loose.

If only he didn't bring it up!

Oh, poor, _poor _Shikamaru.

o-x-o

**End Notes:**

Chapter 4 here. That was... weird. Even I thought so when I re-read it... (sigh)I don't think this is good, but this is my best job for the time being, so... sorry! I'll do better next time, I promise!I couldn't seem to fix anymore of my grammar up there, so if you spot a mistake, please tell me.

I'll be going on vacation for the next two weeks and will not be updating this... Well, I'm gonna skip the first day of school too (smirks). Why am I telling you this? I dunno... (sigh). I'm in a weird mood, so don't mind me. Really!

Sorry!

Please review... (hopes)

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto… If I did, romance will be sparkling somewhere over there. I love '_love_'!**

o-x-o

_**Chapter 5**_

**_Was This For REAL?_**

o-x-o

"You want me to do that?" Sakura asked, her eyes widened in shock. "But I can't. I don't think Sasuke will like it too. Are you sure, Shikamaru?"

"Deadly sure."

The pink-haired medic sighed heavily. "If I do this, would it help them?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Spare me." He told her, "If you didn't do this, she will tell Temari about the day after I met her in the markets."

Sakura's eyes widened again. "What happened then?"

"Nothing worth to be shared." Shikamaru said darkly. "Now is it a yes or a no?"

"I better ask Sasuke-kun first."

"I have. He is also involved."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and he told me to tell you that you shouldn't get mad and accept because this is..." Shikamaru smirked, "... Interesting. Or so he says."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "I'm in." She said energetically. "As long as Sasuke-kun's in, count me in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said, "Then goodbye. You already know what to do and when to, right?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

o-x-o

Tenten walked out of the bath house, her face fresh and she seemed satisfied. She saw Shikamaru waiting for her on the side of the bridge. She waved and ran to him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Everything's set." He told her, "Now don't you dare to tell Temari that thing."

"Okay."

"Oh, since ALL of the guys are out there somewhere, I only have Sasuke in hand." Shikamaru explained, "So you'll be with him. It's okay, since he agrees to do this. He said this is..." he mimicked Sasuke's gesture, "... Interesting."

"You mean **Uchiha Sasuke**?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura's crush?"

"And Ino's."

Tenten's eyes widened in horror. "You want me to get killed?"

"Sometimes." Shikamaru replied honestly, "Well, you won't. He agrees, remember? And what Sasuke agrees, the girls support." He said it in such a mocking way. "But then, are you sure that this will get Neji?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"It's interesting."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Kay. Whatever." He held up his hand. "Well, I'll be going."

"Shika?" Tenten stopped him. He turned back with a 'What' expression on his face, as Tenten grinned thankfully at him and said, "Thanks."

Shikamaru grinned, and then he smirked. "Just make sure that at the end you'll be with him, Tenten."

"**NO**."

"Just kidding."

"Thankfully."

Shikamaru smirked again and left the place, leaving Tenten perfecting her ultimate plan. No, it wasn't seducing Neji. She tried, remember? And she failed miserably. No, it wasn't battling Neji. Hello? He's a genius and she's someone sane. It's something **else**.

Tenten smirked to herself and walked away from the bath house. When she arrived at her apartment door, she noticed that someone had already been waiting for her. She arched her eyebrows.

"Why are you here?"

And he smirked. "..."

"Anyway," Tenten sighed heavily, "Come in. I'll fix you a drink, Uchiha. Anyway, thanks for the time."

"No problem." He smirked again, "It seems..."

"Interesting, I know. Just get in." She told him, "Before anyone sees."

He silenced and stepped into Tenten's apartment. As Tenten locked the door from inside, he took a good look around the room as he was led into the living room. He took another good look.

"It's..." He looked thoughtful for a while, choosing his words carefully since this girl was not Sakura, who will definitely agree to whatever he says, nor Ino, who supports him a great deal. "It's neat."

Tenten blushed sweetly. "Thanks." She gave him a cup of tea. "This is chinese tea," She explained, "It's healthy for the body, and believe me, it tastes better than a mere tea."

Sasuke eyed his steamy cup eeriely, blew on it and took a sip of it. He smiled, "It's good."

Tenten gave him a smile too in return, "I figured that out." She said slowly. "Well then, why are you here?"

"Just visiting." He said. "It's about fifteen minutes from now, so I figure that you must have been on your way home. Shikamaru told you everything, right?"

Tenten nodded. "You know," She said with a laugh, "I thought it would be Shino or Kiba. I never thought it would be you, Uchiha. And I never thought you will think this kind of plan... is interesting."

Sasuke put his cup down after he took another good sip from it. "Well," He paused for a while and smirked, "I just wanted to know what will happen, since you're dealing with Neji."

"Everyone thinks highly of him."

"You're right." Sasuke grinned, "Me too. That's partly the reason I'm here, anyway. It's also that I have nothing to do."

"... I'm glad."

"Hn?"

"If it was you, he'll probably act more." Tenten said, revealing a little more of herself to Sasuke, "I mean, you're both geniuses, and he thinks of you as high as you think of him. He considers you as a rival, you know, until now."

Sasuke nodded. "He's strong."

"You could say that."

An awkward silence.

Sasuke sipped his tea again, liking the soft light liquid which warmed his stomach. He took another look around the room, and this time his eyes met something interesting. "What's that?" he pointed out to a set of katanas with different types of pommels, which were being hung on the wall.

Tenten glanced at her katanas as she took a sip from her cup too. "It's the most expensive set of katanas from my house," she told him, "Basically, it has no difference with other katanas, except that its pommels are harder and stronger, and the blades are practically longer."

Sasuke examined the silver blades, looking pure and wonderful. "You like weapons, I gather?"

"Yes." Tenten said, laughing as she blushed, "People say I'm weird."

"I would say not." The Uchiha prodigy replied, a little more gently than he was before, "You are unique, you know that? Not many girls fancy weapons."

Tenten went red hearing the compliment. "I don't know that." She said quickly, "But thanks anyway."

"No problem." Sasuke smirked as he laid his eyes on a fuuma shuriken, also on Tenten's wall. "That's a fuuma shuriken, am I right?"

Tenten turned and saw the fuuma shuriken behind her. "Yes." She replied. "Do you find anything interesting with it?"

"... Let me see." Sasuke, knowing the girl would love to give him a test on his knowledge on weapons, examined the fuuma shuriken carefully. "I don't think so."

"There is something." Tenten grinned.

"What is it, then?" Sasuke asked, growing a little interest in this vivacious girl.

"You see the blades?" She asked slowly, "Usually fuuma shurikens have two curves on the each of the blades, butthis onehas three, even though the third is smaller. You may not see it." She pointed at the end of her fuuma shuriken's blade. "Here."

Sasuke smirked. "A little blade, eh?" he said, "Interesting."

"Yeah." Tenten smiled, "The uses are not much different from the major two blades, but it's sharper and thinner. My parents are craftsmen, you see, so I know quite a lot of these things."

The prodigy stood up. "Let's get going," He said as he put the cup down. "It's almost six."

Tenten nodded as she rose too. "Okay. This way." She led him to her room.

o-x-o

"Haruno? Yamanaka?" Neji stood, wide-eyes seeing two girls he never dreamt getting close to him in front of the Hyuuga residence. He was just going to take an afternoon walk, and then get into night training, but seeing these two girls made him forget all about his plan.

"Hi, err... Hyuuga." Ino decided to take the lead. "I say, would you like to take a walk around for a while?" She smiled, carefully choosing her words. She doesn't want to end up in the hospital, does she? She glared at Sakura, which silenced that right moment.

"A walk?" Neji repeated. "Why?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. _A reason_, she screamed in her heart, _give him a good reason and he'll accept!_ "Well, I figure out that..." She silenced, and furrowed her eyebrows even more, "... maybe you would like to talk about..."

"What?" Neji asked again.

_Think, think, think_. Sakura thought. She examined the expression on Neji's face, but still found no idea. It was Ino who jumped to the rescue... Not.

"We saw a quite good restaurant there." She pointed to the end of the street, "It was a chinese food restaurant, and... you see, when three people came, they gave a mini discount of 5 ."

"And?"

"Sakura, you, and I." Ino said, a little afraid of the moody expression in his pale snow-white eyes. "Please." she added, trying to sound confident.

"You should have asked Tenten." The prodigy replied calmly, "She loves Chinese food."

"Tenten..." Sakura breathed as she decided to take a chance and see if she succeeds, "... is with Sasuke-kun. He visits her just then."

She succeeded. **Big-time**, even though Neji didn't really show it. He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tenten?" he repeated, "With Uchiha?"

Got him, Sakura and Ino thought at the same time, exchanging glances to each other. Shikamaru had had reminded them to be friendly to each other, moreover because they're dealing with Neji. He's not any guy, he's **THE** Neji.

"Yes. With Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled and she looked at Ino expectantly. "Oh, I do hope they'll get together! They make a perfect couple, seems like it." She was horribly exaggerating, but Ino nodded in a way that somehow had made Neji 'hot'.

"Hy-Hyuuga?" Ino repeated, "Would you like to go there and eat?"

"Nope." Neji said, coldly rejecting her offer, "I just remember that I have some things to do." He held up his hand and walked away.

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances again as they moved closer to each other.

"Did we get him?" Ino whispered.

Sakura took a good look at the emerging figure of Neji. "I think so," She whispered back, "He suddenly remembers that he has something to do, right? And that way is the way to Tenten's apartment."

"You mean, he will come and break the date?"

"They're not dating!" Sakura hissed, "Sasuke-kun is helping Tenten!"

Ino sighed, "Yeah. Whatever you called it." She rolled her eyes. "Then shouldn't we be going to Tenten's apartment? We have to remind her!"

"No. Going there will be too risky." Sakura reminded her, "Shikamaru did say that she's expecting Neji to come, right?"

Ino smacked her forehead. "Yeah!"

"Then let's go."

"'kay."

Meanwhile, Neji was heading to Tenten's apartment. He was still acting cool yet calm, but inside his heart was a raging blaze. He was walking to his teammate's apartment, when Rock Lee happened to pass by. He had just been going home from his special training with Gai-sensei, and when he saw Neji, being a good teammate he was, he greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, Neji!" He beamed, "I am filled by the passions of youth! Gai-sensei has just taught me about how to get your teammates filled by youth! I'm going to practice it with you!"

Neji glared daggers at him, and that alone made Lee scared. He looked anxiously at his cool teammate. "Neji, what exactly happened?" He asked worriedly. "Where is Tenten? How can I not see her?"

"She's with Uchiha Sasuke." He took his time to reply as he maintained his composure. "Yamanaka and Haruno told me that. I'm going to her apartment to check."

"Ah! Tenten got herself a **boyfriend**!" Lee said insensitively. "Oh, now she may be having a date with Uchiha Sasuke. Do you think we have to bother them, Neji?"

"Suit yourself. I'm going there." Neji said coldly as he began to walk away. Lee followed him, "I'll follow! I want to see how Sasuke got Tenten's heart! She's always oblivious to other people's affection, heh?"

"But now Sasuke got her. He's incredible!" Lee continued, enraging Neji without knowing it. Unfortunately for him, Neji had had enough. He glared at him. "Shut up." He said, getting into a perfect kaiten stance. "Or die."

Lee grinned. "Fine." he said, even though he doesn't really get why Neji was so mad. They both walked in silence until they reached her apartment. Just as Lee was about to knock on it, Tenten had opened it first from inside, Sasuke following her from behind.

An awkward silence.

As the other three fell silent, Lee was the one who stayed insensitive and brought up a mere greeting.

"Hey, Tenten!" He tapped her on the shoulder as his eyes get watered, "I never know that you and Uchiha Sasuke are going out!"

Tenten blushed, and the Uchiha guy scratched the back of his head, not denying Lee's words at all. He yawned and strecthed himself, a little exaggerating on act.

"Lee... and you! ... Why are you here?" Tenten asked, a little taken aback. She did expect Neji, but Lee? **Oh, nooo...**

Sasuke feigned a yawn again, looking bored. Neji clenched and unclenched his fist. "Uchiha." He said coldly. Sasuke looked up, and his eyes widened a little just as if he didn't notice Neji's presence until the Byakugan user called him. "Oh. You're here, Hyuuga." he said, also coldly.

Tenten smirked. He was taking this too far, she thought as she eyed Sasuke, no wonder, though. They're rivals for... five years already, I reckoned. "Well, aren't you going to congratulate me?" She asked, more to Lee than to Neji. The energetic guy replied, "Of course! Congratulations, Tenten!" He nudged Neji with his elbow. "Aren't you going to congratulate Tenten too?"

"Do I need to?" Neji shot back, looking unhappy. He arched his eyebrows and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm off." He said to particularly no one and vanished - just like that.

"What's with him?" Lee asked Tenten, but the girl shook her head. "I'm sorry Lee," She said, "I have a date with Sasuke, so..."

"It's okay!" Lee gave her the Nice Guy pose. "Just go!"

"Lee, I don't quite know what's with Neji, but..." Tenten gave him a pitying look, "You better don't get near him. He's... very emotional these days."

Sasuke smirked. It's because of you, he thought calmly as he scratched the back of his head again. He was beginning to enjoy every minute with the weapon mistress. Not only that she wasn't like the other girls who practically drool over him, she knew a LOT about weaponry, so spending hours with her was an easy matter. They can talk about weaponry all day.

Lee looked a little worried. "But... Neji..."

Tenten smiled. "I'll meet him later."

"Promise?" Lee held out his pinky as he showed his teeth. It goes 'ping', and Tenten laughed heartily and stuck her pinky with his. "Yeah, of course." she said clearly. "I'll be going, Lee."

"Yeah. Have a nice..." He cleared his throat, "Date with Sasuke, Tenten."

Tenten grinned, and Lee vanished. She turned towards Sasuke. "Well, thanks." She told him, "If you please, you may go now."

Sasuke smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

"... What?" Tenten asked as she widened her eyes, "You don't want to? What do you want, then? I'll grant you a wish for sure, in return of your help..."

"I mean," Sasuke paused, choosing his words carefully again, "You're free tonight, right? How about a date? A real one?"

"Why?" Tenten arched her eyebrows suspiciously. Uchiha Sasuke, asking her out on a **REAL** date? That thing was surely not in her dictionary!

"No reason." Sasuke looked at her innocently, "It's nice talking to you, you know? So now I'm asking you on a real date."

"Wh-what?" She gasped.

Sasuke smiled a teeny little bit, "You know, that new chinese restaurant over the street?" He asked slowly, "My treat. Do it as a favor for me."

"Really?" Tenten beamed happily. It had been ages since she last touched chinese food. The last time she had, it was her birthday. Neji had treated her too.

**Neji.**

She shook her head violently_. Now don't think about him first, Tenten_, she told herself as she turned back to the Uchiha prodigy, who was standing calmly with his hands in his pockets. "... So?"

"Okay."

o-x-o

Yay! Tenten accepted his offer! (Evil grin) Oh, I love Tenten so much! (A bullet shot me in the head and I fainted). Apparently my dad brought his laptop and I can update while it's still my holiday! Yay!

About the fuuma shuriken, it's completely my imagination based on the least information I know about fuuma shuriken... so... you get what I mean, hopefully. Thanks!

Well, as usual, please review! (Grin).

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as I had always said. (Heavy sigh). Never mind me, again! **

o-x-o

_**Chapter 6**_

**_Jealousy_**

o-x-o

"You really like chinese food, I see." Uchiha Sasuke said, in his eyes a sparkle no one had ever seen before. He was having dinner with the only girl he had been interested in so far. The girl who happened to get his rival's interest too - Hyuuga Neji.

Tenten grinned. "Yes." she replied happily, "Therefore I thank you."

Sasuke smiled a sincere smile he never shown. "No problem." He told her.

"You're so kind." The weapon mistress pointed out as the waitress gave out the bill, "Let me treat you. You know, as in thanking you for my business with Neji."

But Sasuke was quicker. Before Tenten had even her wallet up, he had given the amount of money needed to the waitress and send her away. "It's fine." He told her. "Then again, it was a nice experience knowing more about weapons, you see. Can you probably tell me more... sometimes?"

"Of course!" Tenten said cheerfully. As Sasuke stood up, she rose too. They went out of the restaurant. Being a not-so-cold prodigy he was, Sasuke stepped closer to Tenten, "Do you need me to walk you home?" He offered kindly, "It's already dark."

"No." Tenten shook her head as she smiled apologetically, "As you see, I have promise Lee to meet up with Neji today. I need to... you know." She coughed, a little unease, "I need to catch up with Neji for a while."

"I see." Sasuke replied, not showing his disappointment. "Then, goodbye." He waved his hand as he walked away, leaving Tenten alone in front of the restaurant. The girl zipped her jacket tighter, and she went the other direction.

There was only one place Neji could be now, and it's the training grounds. Whenever he's angry, he would take all of his anger into training. _Typical Hyuuga_, Tenten thought as she entered her team's training grounds.

She was right. Neji was there, practicing a certain kaiten stance. Having the usual awareness, he immediately noticed Tenten's presence. He whirled around, and was the least happy to see Tenten.

The girl shivered slightly, disliking the dangerousness his eyes glared. "Neji." She called.

"Why are you here?" He asked dully.

"To see you, of course." She replied casually. "Listen, I..."

"Better not." He cut her out. "I'm not in the mood of listening to your stupid stories, okay? I don't wanna know how in the hell you get together with **HIM**, of all people. Go away."

Tenten was stunned. She never thought he would be this mad, and it's because of the Sasuke guy. "... I..." She stated, but before she finished her sentence, Neji had whirled around and started practicing his Jyuuken style now.

She smirked. She always disliked the fact that he always sulked when everything didn't go as he planned, but to think that **THE** Hyuuga Neji sulked because of her!

"I can't believe it." She interrupted, giving away a small smile.

"What?" Neji turned at her, glaring spears.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Well, Neji..." She began, leaping down from the tree she happened to be on, "I think we have to talk."

"We do not." He told her coldly, "I can't recall any situations that made you need to talk to me. Besides, you only 'think'. What if in truth we don't have to talk?"

"Don't make this harder." Tenten replied, her smile had completely vanished. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you so angry at me?"

"You're the one who's angry at me." was the reply he had given. Tenten scratched the back of her head, "I supposed that's right." She said at last, breaking the silence. "I don't even understand what's happening right now."

"... I can see that." He replied as he leaned on a tree, eyes examining Tenten's expression.

"Can I ask you a question?" The girl asked as she moved closer to the tree Neji was leaning to. When he gave a small nod as an answer, she continued, "What do you think of me?"

The Hyuuga prodigy was a little surprised, even though he doesn't show it. Tenten's question was so straightforward, and now he was confused. Yes, exactly. What does he think of her? A teammate? A sparring partner? What **exactly** she means to him?

"Good question." After a long silence he said, "... it's kinda hard."

"What?"

"I can't explain it clearly." Neji said, half-heartedly. He eyed Tenten curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"I've got a faint idea of what's happening here if you can give me that." She replied as she stretched her body. "No, actually, I know what's happening."

"Do you?" He questioned. "Things are happening very clearly, Tenten."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, as if she's saying, "I don't believe you."

"It is." He shrugged.

Tenten smiled. "Then can you at least tell me why are you... angry at me just now? And why don't you congratulate Sasuke and me?" She paused, looking thoughtful, when suddenly a certain thought dawned on her. "Surely... surely you're not jealous, aren't you?"

The genius stared at her for a few moments, and then asked, "What's jealous like?"

Nervousness started to creep on Tenten's feet when he asked her that. She stared back at him, her eyes confused. "... You don't know what jealous is?" she asked back, "For real?"

"I know what does it means," Neji interrupted her, "But I don't know how it feels."

He's hard, Tenten thought as she struggled inside her mind to find a simple example of how jealousy feels, and he's making this harder. "I... don't know." She breathed at last. "But..."

"But?"

"Never mind." She hastily covered up. At first she was going to ask how his day with Ino and Sakura was, but it seems like it was not a good subject to be brought up. She stood up, noticing the moon had already appeared in the sky. "I'm going home."

"Wait." The guy said softly as he held out a hand, "Let me walk you home."

And this time, Tenten said nothing but smiled in gratitude and took Neji's hand as they walked together to Tenten's apartment. When they arrived, Tenten turned to face her coolest teammate and gazed longingly at his pale eyes.

He gave her a soft smile. "Good night." he whispered as he back out. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"

Tenten smiled as she leaned closer to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Good night too."

Neji blushed, and Tenten smiled as she closed her apartment door.

Oh yeah, **somebody **was falling for **somebody. **Badly.

o-x-o

Neji clenched and unclenched his fist. Again, he couldn't sleep a wink. His thoughts were too occupied by a certain girl named Tenten. He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath as he decided to just sit rather than lay.

**Jealous.**

That word happened to appear in his mind all of a sudden.

Was _he_ jealous? _Of Sasuke and Tenten?_ Why?

He had red the clear definition in a dictionary to assure himself what jealous really was. He had clearly memorized the most meaning that had attracted him the most too.

Jealous: feeling envious and unhappy because someone you love is showing interest in someone else. 

That passage was clearly pointing out 'someone you **love**', not 'your opposite gender friend'. And he could say that he was sure he doesn't love Tenten, if all these chaos happened two weeks ago. But now he can't. Oh yeah, he really can't. He just... wasn't that sure anymore. He wasn't even sure that he thought of Tenten as his best friend and best friend only.

He was starting to feel something else. He was beginning to realize the fact that she really was a female, just as she realized that he really was a male. Strangely enough, every time she was around, his heart began to beat faster, as he can practically feel his cheeks reddened hotly, and sometimes he even found himself too flustered to speak up.

Not that he needs to, anyway. Hyuuga Neji **rarely** speaks, and he only speaks when he wants or when he's addressed. He didn't want to waste any energy speaking, right?

He neither likes nor dislikes the feeling, though.

And he remembered now, every time she physically touch him, whether it's accidental or not, he began to reddened again, and soon his mouth were too stiff to say anything. Soon after that, every physical contact they had, had turned his face into a Neji-ish tomato.

He began enjoying it more when they were training together - just the two of them, without Lee's exuberance or Gai-sensei's lecture about the beautiful days of youth.

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He never felt this way to another person! But why only Tenten, and why should he felt that way? He remembered once that Tenten had said, "You are pretty dense, Neji." after they had this long talk about opposite genders' relationship. Now he even can't recall why he would get involved in that kind of conversation, but screw that.

Dense.

Was he dense? If no, how can he seem so... stupid about these kinds of things?

Neji clenched his fist harder as he gritted his teeth. _I am going crazy,_ he thought furiously_, or maybe I am already crazy? _

He stood up and went out from the Hyuuga compound.

………

Meanwhile, Tenten was also facing the same problem as Neji. She couldn't muster why she was unable to sleep, but her eyes seemed like they wouldn't close, and in her mind, nearly ALL moments between her and Neji were being recalled one by one.

Like, the moment they first met, the moment they both knew that they're in the same team; the moment they got closer, the moment they shared their dreams with Gai-sensei and Lee... All of them.

Tenten couldn't help but smiled when she remembered the day they were promoted as Genins. Neji had refused to say what his goal was, and she was very naive -much too naive- at that time and she was quite energetic to tell him her dreams.

Not only him, of course. To Lee and Gai-sensei too, but at that time most of her attention was drawn to Hyuuga Neji: _the Cool, the Calm, and the Collected._

She smiled as an image crossed her mind. An image of her dream. She can still remember what she said at that day - the day they were promoted to Genins - "I want to become a really strong ninja like Tsunade-sama, the legendary female ninja.", and after her, it was Neji.

He coolly replied, "I don't want to answer." Tenten shoved her covers up to her chin, smiling when remembering Neji's calm reply.

_He never changes_, she thought calmly. Until now, he still carries his three major behaviors. Although he started showing a little more emotion that before, he still resembles the teenage him. Tenten smirked to herself. _Why do I keep remembering this, anyway?_

She shut her eyes and began to try to doze off, but when her mind was fully-booked by moments, she really can't. She sighed heavily as she sat down on her futon, burying her head between her knees. This was just too much for her.

She stood up, putting on a jacket over her kimono and decided to take a walk outside.

o-x-o

Is it a short chapter? Tee-hee. I like writing short chapters! It really has no point whatsoever, but I love it.(Evil grin). Anyway, reviews are welcome!

**Thanks, as always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do (NOT) own Naruto.**

o-x-o

**Chapter 7**

**A Talk, A Kiss, An Ending**

o-x-o

"... Neji?" Tenten was astonished when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench inside their training grounds. The Hyuuga boy looked up and flashed her a quick mini smile. "Insomniac?" He asked slowly. "I don't know you have the same problem as Sabaku no Gaara."

Tenten smirked. "That's my line!"

"I figured you'd remember that out." He smirked again. "Well?"

Tenten grinned as she sat next to him. "Yeah." She answered him, wearing a truthful expression on her face, "I couldn't seem to sleep. My head is too occupied."

"By Uchiha?" He questioned her, almost emotionless although she caught a hint of dislike between his voice.

She blushed sweetly, and when Neji caught her blushing, he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks as a vein popped on the side of his forehead. Unfortunately, Tenten didn't notice it, so she kept on talking, "He wasn't that bad, Neji, you know? He treated me dinner and even offered to walk me home."

Neji gritted his teeth and made no effort in saying anything.

"Neji?" Tenten called him, a little too energetically. "Are you listening or not?"

The Hyuuga prodigy gave a "Humph." that meant yes.

Tenten grinned, thinking that Neji was interested in this subject of Uchiha Sasuke. After all, he was his rival. "At first I thought him boastful, proud-of-himself and dumb, but he proves me wrong." She continued, smiling as she remembered her afternoon with Sasuke, "He's kind of smart in weaponry too. I guess I have judged him too harshly. He's not as bad as I think. Further more, he's cute!" She giggled a little, "I promised him some more sessions to talk about weapons. He is interesting! I was beginning to like him, you know, as a frie..."

That's when Neji couldn't take it anymore.

Before Tenten had even blinked, he had leaned in, and kissed her on the lips to stop her from talking about Sasuke for hours. After a moment, he broke the kiss and his eyes snapped open as he leaned back. He glanced sideways at Tenten, which was now blushing billions shades of red.

"Sorry." He smirked, even though he didn't sound apologetic at all, instead he sounded a little triumphant. Even pleased!

Tenten glared at him, still blushing furiously, "What was that for?" She questioned as she covered her hot cheeks with her hands. "What are you?"

He clenched his fist. "I don't like you talking about him." He said coldly. "Stop that." He gazed at the moon in the sky, clearly avoiding any eye contact with the girl sitting next to him. Unfortunately for him, Tenten wasn't the kind of a girl who likes to be kissed without reasons. She practically shrieked at him, "I thought you had had enough with our fight!"

"Are we fighting?" He shot back sarcastically, "I should think not."

Tenten inhaled a deep breath, trying with all her might to stay calm. This boy was clearly getting her on her nerves! She shook her head violently to get rid of all thoughts. When she succeeded, she jabbed her index finger at Neji's chest. "You can't play with me, Hyuuga Neji!"

"I'm not."

"Why do you..." She paused, and took another deep breath, "Why do you kiss me then?"

Neji stared at her casually. "Why not?" He asked back, clearly enraging her. Tenten glared spears at him, and Neji calmly shook his head and flashed a very quick smile at her. "Do you need a reason, then?"

"Of course I do!" She yelled as she stomped her foot impatiently. "Who do you think I am? You can't just kiss me like that and fade away!"

"I'm still here." He cut her out, "Not fading away at all."

"That's not what I meant!" She shrugged in frustration.

"Then what?"

"I demand an explanation! **NOW**!" Tenten practically shouted angrily at him.

Neji smiled. "You know," He began, "You looked pretty sweet when you're angry."

She blushed, but thanks to the emotional training she received when she was still a Genin - okay, that was waaaaaay back, but whatever -, she managed to hide it, even though she's not a genius in hiding her emotions. "Where did you learn to flirt?" She asked him through gritted teeth, "I should congratulate the teacher that he managed to get _The Hyuuga Neji _to flirt." Her voice rang with full sarcasm.

"... I do not flirt..."

"Then how come suddenly you know how to kiss a girl and compliment her face when she's angry?" Tenten snarled, "That's what I called flirting!"

Neji shrugged. "Common sense?"

"Argh!" Tenten snapped, looking very frustrated at him, "You... you..." She couldn't seem to find a word that describes him the best at this situation. Her range of vocabularies seemed to minimize itself, "You... you crazy thing!"

Neji smirked.

"Give me an explanation!"

"'Kay." He answered solemnly. "I kissed you because I want to."

Tenten frowned. What kind of reason was that, anyway? Because he wants to? "What am I, a doll?" She shrieked again, this time loud enough so that Neji could hear it clearly.

"You don't really need to shout." He told her calmly. "I'm not deaf."

"You act like it!"

"Look here, _Hyuuga Neji_! You can't kiss a girl just because you want to!" She snapped loudly, practically growling at him. Neji was beginning to think that she had grown fangs and claws, but he silenced anyway. It was too dangerous to snap back to a mad Tenten, he figured that out a few years ago. "And screw you if you said I'm sweet! I am **NOT** a candy!"

"Who says you are?" He responded coolly. "I did not. Just saying the truth."

Tenten glared at him, and he returned the glare with a soft smile and a look that means, 'peace!' in his range of vocabularies. They engaged into a momentarily glaring contest again, and this time it was Tenten who won, since the Hyuuga prodigy chose to look away.

"Now I demand an explanation." Suddenly Neji said, his smirk had turned into one evil grin. "Just two days ago, you avoided me. And until now, you haven't given me the clear reason why. I answered your questions, so why don't you answer mine now?"

Tenten blushed sweetly. "Well, I..."

Neji raised his eyebrows patiently. Between the two of them, he was always more the patient one, while Tenten was almost impatient. Well, they both suit themselves in that way, even if sometimes he could be impatient too.

"I..." She looked nervous. Neji smirked, "Then let me say what I want to say first." He interrupted, and the weapon mistress slowly looked up. He locked his gaze with hers, noticing the shades of pink on her cheek.

He leaned down...

**SMACK!**

Tenten had smacked his forehead even before he act on her. She glared at him.

"What was that for?" He asked, massaging his sore forehead.

"You better **not** kiss me again!" She warned dangerously.

He smirked. "I have no intention to do that." He said seriously.

"Then why on earth do you lean down?"

He held out his index finger and pointed to something on Tenten's shoulder. "In case you didn't notice," He breathed closely to her ear, "There's a bug there."

Tenten turned away from him and slowly turned to look at her shoulder. Oh yeah, it was a **BIG** bug alright. You could say that it was **ENERMOUS**, even. It's **black**, **shiny**, **large**, and buggy. Tenten's eyes widened in horror as the bug crept closer to her neck.

"NOOO!" She shouted, horror-stricken as her head felt heavier than ever. "EWW!"

And before she knew it, she collapsed to Neji's arms.

o-x-o

Blink. Blink.

Tenten opened her eyes warily. Her head felt so heavy, and she couldn't remember a thing. She looked around the room. _Where was this?_ The furniture was all expensive-looking, and the futon she was lying at felt so soft. She blinked her eyes twice more to get a better vision of the room. Still, she could not recognize where she was.

The door slid opened, Neji appeared before it. He was bringing a bowl of porridge and a cup of hot water. He put the two things down as he looked at Tenten, who hastily shut her eyes and pretended that she was still dozing. Too bad Neji had caught a glimpse of her opened eyes, but nonetheless he chose another method to force her to wake up.

"Tenten, wake up." He ordered.

Tenten shut her eyes damn still.

"Tenten, _wake up_." He repeated, this time with warning.

The weapon mistress gave a loud snore.

"_Wake up_." Hyuuga Neji said, "Or we could train for forty eight hours tomorrow."

Her eyes zapped open. Even if it sounds impossible, she knew Hyuuga Neji was serious. He was not one who needed sleep more than four hours per _week_, and if he threatened her like that, there's no way she could escape.

She blinked innocently at the Hyuuga, who gazed back stoically.

"You seemed to be hysterical last night." He told her as he examined her now lively face, "You fainted just after you saw the bug on your shoulder." Tenten immediately turned to look at her shoulder. Neji, catching her action, coughed loudly. "It's not there anymore." he continued, and he smirked, "I didn't know that you were scared of bugs, Tenten."

"I am?" She asked quizzically.

"You are." was his reply.

"Where am I?" She asked again, since this huge room was certainly not a part of her small and 'clean' (according to Neji) apartment.

"You're in the Hyuuga branch compound." He told her, "I brought you here."

Tenten silenced and she blushed. "Thanks." She whispered softly, and luckily Neji caught the word. He smirked as he held up the bowl of porridge. "Here's your breakfast. The medic here said you caught a light cold, so you are not allowed to eat anything but this and drink anything but that."

The weapon mistress frowned. She had remained healthy for five years without catching even a slight fever or whatever, and now she was considered having a light cold? Nonetheless, she accepted the bowl and started to eat. When she finished, Neji offered her a cup of warm water and she gladly received it too. Boy, she was kinda hungry!

She put down the cup and looked at Neji, who stared back at her in return. "What?" He asked, a little confused, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nah." Tenten shook her head as she stood up and stretched herself.

Neji shook his head, holding back a smile. "You really love training, huh? Why do warm-ups in my room?"

"This is your room?" The kunoichi questioned back, looking shocked. When the Hyuuga prodigy nodded calmly, her eyes widened. "And you're stepping on my futon." He added subconsciously, making Tenten's eyes widened more. She stared at Neji as she moved over to the floor, "Then where do you sleep last night?"

"Another room." He said calmly. "Well, now don't push yourself too much."

Just when Tenten was about to protest, there was a knock on the door. "Neji-niisan? It's me, Hinata." A soft and shy voice came behind it.

"Come in, Hinata-sama." Neji replied.

Hyuuga Hinata appeared behind the door. "Oh!" She gasped, surprised, "Hello, Tenten-san."

"Did you bring the clothes I asked, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked politely, as a custom of how people from the branch family should treat people from the head family. Sickening, but that's the fact.

"Yes, Neji-niisan." She leaned down and sat beside Neji, handing him over a bundle of clothes. "S-shouldn't Neji-niisan be getting sleep no-?"

Neji cut her out with a glare, which was the Hyuuga's trademark. Hinata, of course, being a Hyuuga descendant, understood that glare very much. She turned at Tenten, which smiled softly in return. Treating Hinata was a completely different problem than treating Neji. When she's gentle, he's harsh. When she's soft, he's hard. When she's shy, he's cool. When she's sane, he's insane. Maybe.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Tenten greeted cheerfully, and that's when Neji threw her the bundle of clothes. "That's Hinata-sama's." He told her calmly, "Take your bath and I'll walk you home."

She stood up, and Hinata rose. "L-Let me show the way to the bathroom for you, Tenten-san." she said gently. Neji nodded, smirking in gratitude at Hinata when the two girls left.

"Are you surprised to see me here?" Tenten asked, opening up a new conversation. Hinata nodded her head, "Neji-niisan never brings people home, Tenten-san." She explained, smiling shyly, "When he yesterday brought you home, unconscious, my father was very surprised. He said that Neji-niisan had found himself..." She took a deep breath and continued, "A bride."

"A bride?" Tenten's eyes widened. "Why?"

Hinata smiled gleefully, "Well," She stated, as they turned right in a corridor, "Because Neji-niisan is always considered a loner, you see, and when he brought you home, my father was very happy that Neji-niisan had found himself a girl… I mean, he cares for you."

"Teammates are supposed to care for each other." Tenten said, quoting something from someone she heard ages ago, which she thought was quite right. And when Hinata giggled a little, she asked her, "What is it?"

"I-I supposed that's right." Hinata replied.

"But Neji looked tired, doesn't he?" Tenten questioned quizzically, looking thoughtful.

Hinata glanced sideways at her, and when they finally met gazes, she said, "T-that's because he didn't sleep last night, Tenten-san."

"Why?"

"... Well..." Hinata looked a bit thoughtful; her eyebrows joined together, nothing that she's fighting to remember something. She glanced at Tenten and then back to herself, twiddling her fingers nervously. And that's when Tenten suddenly got the whole idea in. "You mean..." She started, "... You mean he didn't sleep because he was nursing me last night?"

Hinata nodded.

Tenten smirked. "Well... I don't know he cares that much about me." She said softly.

"Th-that's why my father, Hiashi-san, was so happy..." Hinata replied to her statement, "... He announced that a wedding was to be held sooner or later... because Neji-niisan lets you sleep in his room. That room is..." She paused, took a deep breath, "... Neji-niisan's very private place, Tenten-san. He hardly lets anyone inside. This was the first time I entered the room too."

"Really?" Tenten's eyes widened again.

Hinata nodded. "I-I think... he loves you, Tenten-san."

"WHAT?" Tenten practically screamed. Hinata quickly covered her mouth with her hand, "P-please, Tenten-san, be quiet." She said, looking around, "Since this is Saturday, the branch families are having their usual meeting, you see."

"Sorry." Tenten gasped. "But Neji? Love me? Ha! Impossible!"

"W-why, if I may ask, Tenten-san?"

"He likes to tease me! He even gets angry at me just because I had a date with Uchiha Sasuke!" At this statement, Hinata's pale eyes widened, but she stay silent as usual, as Tenten continued, "He even kissed me, and he said that's only because he wants-" She stopped and blushed furiously. She eyed Hinata, "Did you hear that?" she asked, almost like a whisper.

Hinata's expression was unpredictable. Tenten couldn't figure out what was inside her head. Nonetheless, she could tell that Hinata was very, very surprised - almost shocked to death.

"Ne-Neji-niisan kissed you?" She asked, and blushed shyly after saying that.

Tenten waved her hand, "No, no, he didn't!" She said foolishly. But Hinata wasn't going to be fool that easy. Even though she was still shy, she had gained more confidence to express her feelings. "Did he?" She asked once again, curiosity beaming from her eyes.

Tenten breathed as she felt her cheek reddened hotly.

"He did." Hinata said to herself, "Neji-niisan kissed you..."

"Alright! He did! So what?" Tenten said, angry at herself for letting out her biggest shame in life -_or maybe **not**. Kissed by **THE** Hyuuga Neji wasn't that bad_- to Hinata.

"Neji-niisan loves you, Tenten-san." Hinata said softly. "He... Did he tell you that?"

"No." Tenten replied faintly, "He can't. Because that would be lying. He doesn't love me, Hinata-chan." She sighed, "If he does, he would have... Oh screw me."

Hinata smiled, suddenly an image came clearly into her mind. "And forgive me for asking this, Tenten-san..." She sniffed unhurriedly, "Do you love Neji-niisan?"

Tenten blushed.

Hinata smiled again. That's when Hanabi moved out from a certain door. "Oh, you love him alright!" She exclaimed mockingly, "Don't you?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata reminded, "Tenten-san is Neji-niisan's guest. Be polite."

"Yeah, of course." Hanabi smirked and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I can't help it. If you love him so much that you even don't realize it, why don't you just tell him? It makes ALL of our problems easier! Therefore my father shouldn't go through all the trouble finding him a fiancée! He'll have more time to train me!"

"Neji is getting engaged?" Tenten's eyes widened. She ignored all of Hanabi's word but that. Hinata sighed as she looked scornfully at her smaller sister. Hanabi glared to Hinata in return, "So what if I tell her that?" She turned to Tenten, "And no, he's NOT engaged, but he will be!"

"Is that right, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked Hinata, ignoring Hanabi. The little girl smirked, but said nothing as Hinata nodded and replied, "Yes, Tenten-san. Father is looking for a bride for Neji-niisan. It's a custom for a man to marry before twenty-two in our household."

Hanabi glared at Tenten with a 'See-I-told-you' look on her face, which the weapon mistress returned with an empty gaze. "You love him." Hanabi said, this time softer, but in a still mocking way. "You love Neji-niisan, don't you?"

"..." was all Tenten could muster as a reply. Hanabi smirked. "You do." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Hinata looked at her sister scornfully and nudged Tenten's arm. "Come, Tenten-san. The bathroom is just around the corner." She said as she led Tenten to the bathroom. "After that, Neji-niisan would like you to return to his room."

"Okay." Tenten said, nodding. Hinata smiled and turned, and then she started to walk away when a soft call from Tenten stopped her. "And Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." The kunoichi smiled, "Because of you and Hanabi, now I realize my own feelings."

Hinata looked surprised, but when her head had finished processing the words, she smiled gently. "My pleasure, Tenten-san."

Tenten grinned and she entered the bathroom.

o-x-o

"You looked fresh." Neji examined when Tenten appeared from his bedroom door. "Where is Hinata-sama? I heard from a maid that Hanabi harassed you. Hinata-sama should've known better."

"How impolite." Tenten smirked. "But no, Neji. Hanabi didn't harass me. She helped me."

"Oh?" was all Neji could give as a reply, but he sounded as if he didn't believe her at all, so Tenten said reassuringly, "She did."

"How so?" Neji asked. "Hanabi-sama hardly ever helps people. She loves to harass guests."

"Yeah." Tenten nodded, _I couldn't agree better than that! _"But this time she helped me... Because of her and Hinata-chan, finally I come to a conclusion."

"What conclusion?" Neji frowned.

"That I love this man." Tenten grinned.

"Oh."

Tenten let out a sharp disappointed breath. "Are you going to ask?"

Neji looked at her quizzically, "Should I?"

"Well, _no_, but…"

"Uchiha." He had spitted out.

Tenten seemed a little surprised, but she hastily said, "No."

Neji shrugged. "Oh. Okay." He turned away.

The weapon mistress furrowed her eyebrows again. "Are you really _uninterested _in this?"

"I'm interested." He replied through gritted teeth. "I'm just not going to invade your privacy when you don't want me to. And since it looks like that you _are asking _for it, I'm asking you back. Who's the man?"

Tenten grinned. "You." She replied without hesitation.

The Hyuuga prodigy furrowed his eyebrows. He was quite sure that he heard wrong. Did Tenten just said "You." as in him? Was that even possible? "What?" He asked, leaning in so that he could hear well.

Tenten smirked. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm not going to repeat this again." She warned, "So listen closely. I said, _you_. I love _you_."

It was _simple_.

"... Tenten." Neji looked astonished. This time, he didn't even bother to hide his emotion. Tenten smiled as she mustered a puzzled look. "What?"

"I love you too." He replied, and that only made the kunoichi blushed furiously. Suddenly he smirked as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. This time, she kissed back as his arms circled around her waist.

Little did they know that Hyuuga Hiashi was watching them, not far away from their room.

But if they did know, I bet they wouldn't care.

o-x-o

**Owari**

o-x-o

Finished. Completed. Good-bye!

Tee-hee. People say that I couldn't make a good ending, so this is the best I came up with so far. What do you think? Please tell me!

Oh, and thanks for **ALL **the people who reads this! My pleasure to entertain you (if I did), really!

If I did not reply your reviews... well, forgive me. I'm a bit caught up in everything around me... sorry!

o-x-o

**Thanks for reading! Without you guys, this story would not happen.**

**Special Dedication to ALL Fans of this pairing!**

**C**yberwolf, **a**ngellive, **K**.C, **B**lackVampire14, **K.**R, **F**aIRy PrInCeSS-17, **a**znwolf4evr, **N**ecoto, **B**looVeggieStix, **S**hadow-Ninja-Fay, **#1**AnimeFanForever, **.R**ainmoon., **C**liff Hanger and Pluki-kun, **l**ilxcutexmonstah, **h**umpa gamefaqs, **T**houShaltKill, **H**ybrid thing, **B**aka'sAngel, **n**aash, **K**arinNatsukawa, **A**tlantisPrincess, **A**nonymous, **h**inata;s inner universe, **Y**onderTiger, **S**omeone, **m**eliss, **W**interess, **Y**unaYukari, **R**ade Hunters, **C**laire, **T**ayuya-hime, **z**omgkris, **L**aZyEnErGeTiC, **B**yakugan Hyuga, **s**asukeluver101, **t**hemangaloverofdoom, **S**ora. The angel of the sky, **p**uppy444219, **a**znflower148, **…**, **K**arin, **N**adaelea, **t**omboy901, **S**umomo92, **B**itterLife, **n**on-of-ya-biss, **h**yuuga605, **t**sukigana, **m**orte de rire, **M**irokuHoushi471, **d**reaming.sapphire, **l**alalamoore, **c**rimson neji boxers xD, **r**osytenten, **w**inderful1, **a**nonyms, **O**MGltzvicky, **l**pprincess517, **s**haniqua, **s**erenesorceress, **P**andaTenten, **S**erenity Silence, **A**zul Luna, **n**efaith, **D**reamingIris, **s**ummerlover1, **-A**streA-AntareS-, **J**ustPlainPeachy, **l**uciferius, **M**ekkacaluptus, **I**rresistiblyIrresistible, **s**weetangel823, **J**enica, **F**aereh, **R**edBrick, **s**ilverdragon994, **L**una Forest **for reviewing me before I updated the last chapter…**

**Oh, and for the people who adds this story in their favorite list and waits for the long update. I don't know if this is worth the long waiting or not, so please just bear with me, kay! **

**Sorry if I miss anybody in the list up there, you could add yourself since I really need to thank you all! **

**  
****Sincerely,  
****  
MyFallenAngel**

o-x-o

From now, I'll try accepting challenges fics, but only the ones I am confident in. I only accept challenges with the genre romance, and I do not and will not accept same-gender pairings until further notice. Thanks, anyway!


End file.
